


She Had The World

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Sad Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: When I look in her eyes I just see the sky.





	

"What do you see?" she asked me, her face emotionless but her eyes full of worry and.... "The sky," I reply. My own eyes quickly looked away from hers. I could already see the beginning of a storm forming and I didn't want to be there when the thunder arrived.

"What do you want?" she asked, her face darkened, as did her eyes. "The ocean," I say. I wanted to see the ocean in her eyes, I really did. I wanted the rolling waves, the white caps, the seagulls soaring overhead. But all I saw was the sky, a sky full of pain and dark clouds. The storm behind her eyes began to cast down rain.  

"I'm sorry." 

"Go then, find your ocean eyes and leave me." I watched her walk away, she didn't turn back.

I began to miss her sky eyes. I would often catch a glimpse of the blue sky in them, or a ray of sunshine, but that wasn't for me anymore, those looks were for someone else. She loved me, but I didn't love her...at least not then.

It turns out I never needed the ocean, I needed the sky. I didn't look hard enough, I didn't see the white fluffy clouds, the bright yellow sun, the lapis blue colours.

"What do you see?" I asked her one day, my face was emotionless but my mind full of worry. "The forest," she replied. 

"What do you want?" I asked. I could see my reflection in her sky, the forest was on fire, it was in pain.

"The universe."


End file.
